


Tom's New Day

by machoo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens off camera after the New Day undress Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's New Day

Tom Phillips had just finished a backstage segment following Smackdown with Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E of the New Day. It was a fun, random segment that had ended up with Tom being ’undressed’ by the tag team champions to help him ‘loosen up’. 

Tom was on his way to the locker room to pick up his things before heading back to the hotel. He buttoned up his shirt that had been opened by the New Day during their interview. He was smiling to himself, happy with how the fun segment had gone. Caught up in his thought he had no time to react when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him easily off into a small store room. His body was rigid with fear before he was presented with a smiling Xavier Woods and realising the men holding him were E and Kofi. 

“Very funny guys!” Tom smiled realising he was safe. 

There was no response from the three men just a low collective chuckle. 

“Come on guys!” Tom laughed beginning to struggle to break free. 

Fingers tightened around his arms keeping him firmly in place. 

“Now, now Young Boy Tom, what’s the rush?!” Xavier answered rhetorically.

Tom opened his mouth to reply, “No no Tommy, it’s not time for you to speak!” Xavier interrupted holding a finger to Tom’s mouth to emphasis the point. “You see that little segment we put together has given us an idea!” he continued prompting laughs from the two men at his sides.

“W-what idea?” Tom asked nervously.

“Another dumb question Tommy, and well that proves our point, we think you could be doing something much more useful than asking all these dumb questions!” Xavier replied as he let his hand cup his cock through his wresting gear. 

“Oh nice try, but this isn’t funny now!” Tom replied anger evident in his voice. 

Xavier looked to his two teammates then a beaming smile flashed across his face. He stepped closer to Tom before ripping the other man’s shirt clean open, exposing his hairy chest for the second time this evening. As he was about to protest Tom was suddenly forced to his knees on the hard concrete floor.

“This is no joke Tom, we are deadly serious!” Xavier said before bursting out laughing, closely followed by his partners. 

“Good one Xavier!” Kofi laughed from behind the announcer. 

Although they were laughing Tom sensed this wasn’t a joke he was supposed to be in on. Xavier laughed with his friends before looking down at Tom. 

“Aww poor innocent little Tommy!” A condensing Xavier said making a fake concerned face. 

Big E moved to stand next to Xavier. He reached down into the smaller man’s pants, much to Tom’s surprise, and pulled out his cock. This had suddenly become very real. Removing his hand E left the cock to swing in front of Tom’s face. Tom looked in horror, he could tell it wasn’t full hard and it was big, it swung gently with against its own weight. Xavier took hold of himself and slowly worked his hand across it a few times, bringing it to full length as Tom watched in disbelief. Tom had never seen another guy’s hard cock in real life, and he certainly hadn’t been on his knee with one swinging in front of his face. 

Xavier gave Tom a few moments before speaking again, “Come on Tommy! You know what to do!” 

“Y-you can’t be serious?!” Tom nervously replied already knowing the answer. 

He felt Kofi’s hand lightly grip the back of his neck, a gentle but clear gesture. Xavier brushed the head of his cock against Tom’s lips. Tom winced and shut his eyes in response but he felt Kofi’s grip tighten significantly on the back of his neck. Tom looked up at Xavier to meet a dominant stare. 

“Do it Tommy!” Kofi encouraged, more like a demand. 

Tom opened his mouth slightly, Xavier immediately easing the head of his cock between his plump lips. Xavier pulled out his cock and circled Tom’s soft lips with it. Being his first time tasting a cock Tom didn’t know how to react especially as it was one of his colleagues, his supposed friend. Xavier eased his cock back into Tom mouth, deeper this time. A frozen Tom just held his mouth open. 

“Suck it!” Xavier ordered. 

Tom closed his lips around the cock reacting to Xavier’s command. He could taste the cock against his tongue that he instinctively pushed against it. The cock edged further into Tom’s mouth before pulling slowly out and repeating the process. Breathing heavily, the announcer nervously began working his mouth on the cock that was slow fucking his mouth not wanting to anger the three men further. He used his tongue to lick at the head and tightened his lips around it. Xavier laughed pleased that they had manged to break Tom so easily.

“That’s it Tommy!” Kofi said pushed Tom down further on his friends cock. 

Xavier enjoyed the feeling of Tom’s warm mouth around his cock. Kofi was pushing him further and further down freeing Xavier from the work. Pushing further Tom began to struggle, choking and his eyes watering as the cock invaded his virgin throat pushing almost all the way in now. Tom had to steady himself, he grabbed on to Xavier’s big ass. Though it was unintentional he had to admit Xavier had a really nice ass and it felt good under his hands. 

“Hey look Young Boy Tom likes the booty!” E laughed noticing Tom grabbing onto Xavier’s, with a chorus of “Booty” and laughs coming from the team mates.

Kofi with one more aggressive push forced all of Xavier’s meat down Tom’s inexperienced throat. He held him there as Xavier added his hand on top of Kofi’s to hold Tom down.

“That’s it Tommy!” Xavier smiled feeling Tom choke around his dick, the whole length of his cock down the pretty boy’s throat. 

As both men released their grip Tom fell back coughing. Xavier looked down at Tom his face was bright red, his exposed hairy chest rose and fell rapidly with each desperate intake of breath. Flexing his cock at Tom impatiently Xavier indicated what he wanted with little regard for Tom’s needs. This time Tom was left to do all the work. He struggled taking the whole of Xavier’s cock again, but pulled off letting the head rest just inside his lips caressed by his tongue. He built up a good rhythm and the moans of appreciation from Xavier added to the encouraging words for Kofi made him feel strangely proud.

Tom was feeling a little more relaxed, as much as he could in the situation, until he felt a second cock pushing against Xavier’s. Letting the cock fall from his mouth he looked up to see E had pulled his singlet down and now was presenting his cock to be serviced too. Although he was nervous this had gone past any point of return or protest, and he was reluctant to admit it but he was strangely turned on by the whole thing. Wrapping his fingers around E’s cock, Tom noticing Kofi had taken his cock out too and was jerking to the scene. Tom took the large man’s dick in his mouth. It felt completely different to Xavier’s and as only his second cock ever the whole thing felt pretty strange. He worked it the same way he had done the other tag team champion’s. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Xavier shaking his dick in Tom’s direction. The announcer took hold of it with his free hand while working E with his mouth, he must of looked like a pornstar at this point he thought. 

“Take it all Tommy!” E demanded.

Tom reached round to grab Big E’s unsurprisingly big ass to pull himself all the way down the cock. E’s hand rested on his head holding him firmly in place, his cock now rubbing the back of the announcer’s throat. Tom started to choke but E wouldn’t let him free right away. 

“That’s it boy choke on that big dick!” E laughed. 

As soon as the wrestler let him free Tom spat out the cock and started to cough loudly. The three men laughed as Tom fell backwards gasping for air. 

“Good job E” Xavier said excitedly slapping E’s massive chest and giggling it around playfully. 

“Give my boy Kofi here a taste of that pretty mouth Tommy!” Xavier ordered as E pulled Tom with ease back to his knees in front of Kofi. 

Tom took hold of Kofi’s cock, again it felt completely different but it was no less big or imposing. He played with it in his hand trying to give himself some time to let his abused throat to recover. He noticed the three men looking at him expectantly, before taking the smooth swollen head of Kofi’s cock in his mouth. 

“Tommy you are such a slut!” Xavier laughed slapping his cock against Tom’s cheek, causing his team mates to burst out with laughter too.

Tom took Kofi’s cock deeper into his mouth, the feeling now familiar, not something he ever thought would happen. Xavier again shook his cock in Tom’s direction and he took hold of it again, working it the best he could while sucking off Kofi. Kofi was moaning just like the other men had, he was a little gentler on Tom’s aching throat and the announcer was please for it. Tom was able to work to accommodate his whole length more comfortably. He was allowed to enjoy the hardness of the flesh in contrast to the soft and smooth skin, he was even starting to enjoy the taste of precum leaking into his mouth. Again he felt a second cock pushing against his lips as Xavier pushed his cock against Kofi’s, Tom figured it was time to switch back to Xavier.   
“NO! Both!” Xavier ordered pushing his cock against his lips and Kofi’s dick. 

Tom took hold of Kofi’s cock and pulled it out of his mouth leaving only the head in. Xavier eagerly pushed the head of his own cock between Tom’s lips next to his friend’s. 

“As if you did it!” Xavier snorted loudly causing all three to laugh again and making Tom blush bright red with embarrassment. 

Tom now had hold of both cock as he licked both heads and rubbed them against each other. If he hadn’t looked like a pornstar before he sure did now. 

“Hahaha look at this slut!” E laughed just confirming Tom’s thoughts.

The two sizable cocks in his mouth really stretched Tom’s lips. He steadily worked the length of both at the same time as running his swollen lips and tongue over the smooth heads, being rewarded with a plentiful amount of precum. 

“Look up at us Tommy!” Xavier ordered sharply. 

Tom complied looking up at Xavier and Kofi, his hazel eyes red and still watering and his jaw aching. 

“You see how much better things are when you stop asking dumb questions!” Xavier laughed looking into Tom’s eyes. 

The other two men chuckled. Kofi took hold of his dick and started shaking it in Tom’s mouth against the head of Xavier’s cock. Without warning he started to push his cock deeper into Tom’s mouth. Tom panicked a little at the intrusion, but E’s hand on the back of his head again prevented him from moving. Xavier followed Kofi’s lead pushing his cock into Tom’s mouth as Kofi pull his out. They steadily fucked the announcer’s abused mouth their cock stretching his lips to their limit. Tom dibbled all over the two cocks, unable to stop himself salvia covered his chin dripping on his clothes, down his neck and chest. The two high fived standing over their prize double fucking his face. 

“My turn boys!” E announced excitedly. 

As soon as his mouth was empty Tom’s gasped for air and wiped the saliva from his chin. He didn’t have much respite before E took his position in front of Tom. He shook his cock encouragingly to the smaller man. Tom went to take hold of the cock before him. 

“NO HANDS” E said slapping Tom’s hand away, causing his team mates to snigger. 

Tom opened his mouth to accommodate E’s cock. He soon felt hard flesh brush past his lips and the head hit the back of his throat. He closed his lips around the thick meat, running his tongue along the underside as it slid in and teased the sensitive head as it pulled out. E placed both hands in Tom’s soft hair, forcing his cock down Tom’s throat in one stroke. Tom tried to cough but he couldn’t with the large dick filling his throat, instead trying to relax his throat and take deep frenzied breaths through his nose. Using his hold on Tom’s head, E held his dick firmly down his colleague’s throat. 

“Mmmmm!” E moaned in satisfaction feeling his entire cock throbbing as it stretched Tom’s throat. 

The large man started to slowly withdraw his cock, much to Tom’s relief, but as he thought it was all over E forced his cock back down his throat. Repeating the action over and over he skull fucked the smaller man, his eyes fell closed as he concentrated on fucking Toms’ throat right for his own pleasure. Tom’s eyes teared up again as he barely manged to not completely choke on the cock fucking his mouth. 

“Damn E!” Xavier laughed watching his friend destroy Tom’s throat.

E suddenly pulled his cock free of Tom’s mouth “Open that mouth boy!” he ordered “Stick that tongue out!”

Tom complied despite being a complete wreck by this point coughing and spluttering desperately. E slapped his thick cock hard against Tom’s out stretched tongue. He rubbed the head all over Tom’s swollen lips and slapped the hard meat against Tom’s cheeks. The three men stood around Tom jerking the cocks they had used to abuse Tom’s previously virgin mouth. He looked up at them all though his hazy tear soaked eyes, noting how the chests bounced as they frenziedly jerked their cocks. 

“OH YES! Here it comes Tommy!” E roared as his cum shot across Tom’s face. First it hit his cheek, then the front of his hair and forehead. As the last of his cum emptied his rubbed it all round Tom’s mouth and chin. Kofi was next, the sight of E’s cum covering Tom with his cum was too much.

“Fuck yeah take it slut!” He moaned aiming his cock at the side of Tom’s face missed by E. Tom felt the warm cum his other cheek, his fore head coating his beard, and dribbling into his eye with each shot. Xavier was last, he looked at the complete mess Tom had become, cum covering his face and coating his hair.

“Open wide Tommy!” Xavier ordered sensing how close his was. 

Tom opened wide for Xavier.

“Look at me!” Xavier added looking down into Tom’s eyes as his cum shot to the back of Tom’s throat. 

Xavier filled his mouth the cum coated his throat and tongue, each shot mixing with the other two men’s cum that had covered his face and leaked into his mouth, the taste and smell overwhelming him.

Xavier sighed deeply in contentment “Good job boys!” He said turning to his friends and laughing the other two immediately joining him. 

The three teammates quickly pulled back on their clothes and left the room joking and high fiving. Tom remained knelt on the floor his throat was throbbing, his lips were swollen, cum was dribbling down his chin, along his neck and coating his hairy chest. Tom was completely ignored, his humiliation complete.


End file.
